


Excess

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Desperation, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Other, Tentacles, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When drone season comes around for Kanaya, it's just too much for one human to keep up with. Luckily, there are certain eldritch entities that can be persuaded to step in and lend a helping tentacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingZ/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/124027217931/when-drone-season-comes-around-for-kanaya-its)


End file.
